


Morning Light

by oppai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Napping, just another tender chrobin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppai/pseuds/oppai
Summary: Robin only thought how perfectly his hand fit in Chrom's.





	

Robin woke up to the smell of dew covered grass and his head resting comfortably on Chrom's broad shoulder. The air was chill, a light mist draping itself along the thin forest as the tactician let out a quiet yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Chrom...?" His name came out in a low dazed voice, sleepy dark amber eyes blinking towards the Prince.

Chrom laughed and gave him that blinding smile that sent butterflies fluttering feverishly about Robin's insides, dark blue hair framing his slender face as he tilted his head ever so slightly to glance at him. "Finally awake, sleepy head?" Chrom teased, Robin's cheeks turning rosy in reply.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, embarrassed and wondering how long he had passed out for as they waited for the previously pouring rain to subside. "Uh, sorry about that, I–"

"Robin, it's fine." Chrom smiled again. "I know you've been working hard these past few days,"

"I know, it's just–"

"Peace, Robin." He placed a hand on the tactician's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze and effectively silencing his fussing. "Say no more. A few moments of peace with you by my side is no bother, by any means."

Blinking as if in a dream, Robin was hushed by the Royal's words and stared at him in the quiet of the forest, the far off singing of birds the only noise between the two. Sincere blue eyes never faltering in their gaze, Robin felt trapped in them effectively, but could only think that if this moment were to last forever it would be far from an awful fate. Rays of sunlight began to peak through the misty tree line, the stars above them slowly vanishing as night turned to day. Sun rising over the hillside, Chrom was enveloped in a halo of light and Robin's eyes glittered gold as he took the Prince's hand in his own and held it tenderly. Both of their hands were from far from soft and lithe, the effects of countless battles and a war notably taking a toll on their rough hands, but Robin only squeezed harder and thought how perfectly his hand fit in Chrom's.

"Robin." His name sounded so lovely on his lips and the subtle boyish smile made Robin's heart pound.

"Say it again." It was a shy whisper.

"Robin." It came out heavier this time–hotter–and Robin could feel himself gravitate towards Chrom almost instinctively.

Their lips met in a clumsy kiss that made Robin smile, the Prince blushing as he feverishly pushed his chapped lips against the tacticians own. Hand finding its way to cup Robin's face, Chrom's thumb rubbed tenderly against pale warm skin as he gave him sweet open mouthed kissed.

When they broke away, their heavy breaths fogging in the cool morning air, they stared into each others eyes in content; quiet once more as their hearts pounded against their chest. "We should head back, the others will start to wonder what's taking us so long." Robin spoke up as pink dusted his cheeks, breaking their stare before he found himself falling into Chrom's arms once more.

"Well, we've already been stuck out here for awhile due to the rain." Chrom began, smiling broadly, the peculiar curve of his lips almost a constant around the tactician. "I'm sure they won't mind a little while longer.

Robin chuckled, giving in almost too quickly to his words. "Well, I can't argue with the Prince of Ylisse now, can I?"

This time it was Chrom's turn to laugh. "That's never stopped you before," he replied, lips once more leaning into Robin's.

He didn't reply, just smiled as their lips met, savouring the sweet silence and the taste of Chrom's lips in the morning light.


End file.
